For A Hero (I'm Not Gonna Stand Here And Wait)
by The Retired Keiya Tenpouin
Summary: Akira is confronted by a warrior.....Akuma....and before he can finisher her, Daigo appears, and the real battle begins. (Sort of a surprise ending) R


For A Hero (I'm Not Gonna Stand Here And Wait)  
  
by Keiya Tenpouin  
  
  
  
  
  
A Rival Schools/Street Fighter fic  
  
  
  
Summary - Akira, after defending herself from some gang members,  
  
runs into an unwanted challenger, Akuma. But before he can  
  
throw in the killing blow......Daigo arrives...  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhhh......I...can't....."  
  
"SKULL AURA!!!!!!!!!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Another gang member fell, defeated.  
  
"Get outta here, you scum. I shouldn't waste my time on perverts like you." Akira warned the defeated gang, who ran away like hell. "Hmph! Stupid perverts. Tring to rape women, they should not live."  
  
"Your correct, they shouldn't."  
  
She turned around suddenly, and faced a mysterous stranger. He had a dark blue gi, and flaming red hair and eyes.  
  
"Who are you!"  
  
He took a step colser to her. "DON'T MOVE! I WILL HURT YOU IF YOU TRY ANYTHING!"  
  
"I want to see your true skill. I want to see if your worthy for a battle to the death. Your skills are impressive young one. But are they good enough to save your life in the fight?"  
  
"Hmph! Whatever. I'm gonna go now, go find Batsu or something for a fight."  
  
She turned to walk away, and found the man in front of her.  
  
"Wh-what are y-you?" She said, very surprised. "If you must know, I am the one who will end your life...like so many others, unless you kill me........" He struck at her with a fist, which she dodged, but only barely. 'What is this guy's problem! But if it's a fight he wants, I finish him quick...'  
  
She did not know what she was in for.  
  
She rushed at him, and attempted a series of mid-air spin kicks. The man dodged effortlessly. She then went to using her lightning fast punches, again dodged without a problem. She attempted a leg sweep, but then again, it was dodged. "STAND STILL!" She then faked a punch, which the man dodged, but countered with 3 kicks in the spot where he arrived. She then followed up with an elbow to the midsection, and uppercut, and a kick to send him flying away.  
  
Akira wiped her brow. "Well, he was hard. But now, he's defeated." She turned around, and there he was.  
  
"H-h-how?!?!?!" "Wonderful effort. But alas, in the end, it was a futile attempt. Now, I'll take the offence."  
  
"SKULL AURA!!!!!!!!!" Akira's last ditch attempt connected, and sent the man back a few steps, but it wasn't enough. He smacked it away, and gave her a roundhouse kick to make her fall.  
  
He then picked her up, and and threw her in the air. With a timed movement, he hit her with a hurracane kick, purple lightning coming out of his foot. She screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. Her fighting spirit wouldn't allow her to give up, although those few hits had put her through more pain than she has ever felt. She stood up, and watched as he got into a stance. "It's over. SHUN.....GOKU.......SATSU!!!!"  
  
He slowly drifted towards her, and was about to finish her off with the ultimante death technique....  
  
He was reaching to grab her to commence the move when he was grabbed, and thrown away.  
  
Akira. through the pain, looked up....."Brother......"  
  
"Yes Akira, it's me. As soon as I beat him, we'll get you home." "B-be..c- ca-care-careful..."  
  
"Daigo....Kazama?" "What.." Daigo said in a deadly voice. "You might be a challenge. Fight me to the death! I need to find a worty fight!" "Wait....I've heard of you......What are you doing here Akuma?!?!?!  
  
Ryu Hoshi isn't here!!!!!!" "I know. I'll find him soon, but first, It's your turn!"  
  
"GOU-HADOKEN!" Daigo dodged, and ran at Akuma. Noticing this, Akuma simply just stepped aside, and let Daigo miss. Akuma then used an uppercut which hit Daigo's back. It hurt the Leader of Gedo, but it wasn't enough to knock him down. Daigo then turned around, and hit him with two kicks. Sending Akuma rocking backwords. He countered with 6 punches, his fists glowing with his vigor's aura.  
  
And the last punch knocked the warrior over. Daigo knew it wasn't over, not by a longshot. He got back into his fighting stance, and watched how Akuma teleported in front of him, and used his Rising Dragon Punch (Sorry, forgot the other name). It was enough to send Daigo to the gound. Daigo rolled backwords, and got up. He saw Akuma powering up something....he could feel Akuma's dark energy gathering into his hands......  
  
"METSETU GOU HADOUKEN!  
  
The Major beam of energy flew at Daigo, who timed everything just right, and escaped the blast.  
  
But, it was only a distraction. As Akuma teleported a few feet away from him "THIS IS IT DAIGO KAZAMA! SHUN GOKU SATSU!!!"  
  
Akuma floated towards Daigo, preparing the instant death flash. Daigo had his final ace up his sleve.  
  
He summoned his energy, and yelled  
  
"PHENOX FIRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A column arose, and hit Gouki, and stopped the Shun Goku Satsu. And his head flew off, revealing wires and such.  
  
Cyber Akuma fell to the gound. Daigo had won.  
  
"BROTHER!!!!!!" She wiped some of the blood from his face, and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"You're ok!" "Of course. I didn't go on that training journey for nothing you know. Let's go home."  
  
They began to walk away.  
  
"Hmmmm.....he won, I wonder how he would do against the real thing......we'll find out later. First, I must find Ryu....." Akuma then disappeared from the shadows.  
  
THE END  
  
_________________________________________  
  
It was short, I know. But I'd really like your opinion. Flames are welcome, if you want to flame it. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
